King of the Undead
by wildedge
Summary: Taken on a trip to Greece with his sister by his grandfather for his birthday a very different Godoumanges to slay the Heretic God Hades. How will he fare now that he became a Campione two years earlier.


This was another idea I had since there is so little stories in the Campione section I decided to write another one. Warning this Godou will be different than the one in cannon.

Chapter 1

"Wow look at the old temples it is simply beautiful." Said a little girl happily.

Godou had a little smile on his face when he heard what his sister had said, she was always so cheerful enough for the both of them. He turned and stared at the ruins that they were exploring and sighed at how they got to go on this little trip.

His grandfather had to leave the country in order to return something to a old girlfriend, here he frowned at his granfathers old womanizing ways. He also had recently turned thirteen and his grandfather thought that it would be a wonderful experience for both him and his sister to join him on his trip.

So here they were in Greece visiting the temple of the Greek God of death Hades. He had to admire out of all three brothers he had admired Hades the most, because unlike the others he was given the short end of the stick by his brothers yet he still did the tasks required of him and had a powerful kingdom in the underworld and amazing powers such as the power of the dead.

He had spent most of the trip reading up on the greek mythology familiarizing himself with customs and traditions of the country. While also spending his time with his sister which was a very welcoming thing as he barely spent anytime with her these days. "Hey nii-sama look at those carvings they are cool aren't they." She said smiling largely.

He gave her a smile smile, "Yes they are did you know they depict Hades opening up the Earth and grabbing the Godess Persephone and dragging her down to the underworld to become his wife. Her mother Demetor was distraught and so held back all foods from growing until her daughter was returned to her. So a deal was made so that she spent half the year with Hades in the underworld and the other half with her mother Demetor." He finished.

He noticed his sister listening intently at the story he had told and chuckled at her facial expression.

Shizuka noticed the amusement in her brothers faced and puffed up her cheeks, face reddening thinking her brother was making fun of her, "And what's so funny nii-baka?" She asked tersely.

Though to Godou it was really cute her angry expression and rubbed her head with his left hand,"Its nothing now how about we explore more of the temple." He said.

She nodded happily skipping towards the temple Godou smiled at her happy expression and thought back to why they hadn't spent so much time together. He was called a prodigy be it in academics or sports, he always attained perfect grades and was fluent in four languages japanese, english, italian and french. He was also involved in the student council and tutoring classmates, he also played baseball and kendo. He shone in kendo as this year he became the international champion defeating opponents far older than him.

As all of this was going on he barely paid anytime to his sister and he resolved to remedy that. He was pulled from his thoughts by his sister when she came running out of the temple in tears screaming for him. Godou was instantly on guard whoever hurt his sister would pay. He then scooped the sobbing girl in his arms. "Shoosh Shizuka calm down and tell me what happened?" He said in a steady voice.

She sniffled before replying, "Nii-sama you should have seen it it was so scary I don't know what it would have done to me." She babbled on.

Before Godou stopped her, "Shizuka please calm down and tell me exactly what happened from the start." He said and she took a few deep breaths before starting again.

"Nii-sama I went ahead into the temple to start exploring them when I heard a sound like the one a snake makes and then something started moving around me. I could barely hear it but it was there, this started to make me scared when I turned to leave I saw a reflection in this old shield." She stopped her shuddering.

Before godou coaxed her to go on wanting to know what his sister had seen. She gathered herself before continuing, "It was horrific a large snake it had the top half of a woman's body with the lower half that of a snake. She had scary eyes with snakes for hair, she looked angry that I was there and I think she was going to attack me. However another person a man was yelling at her that she would pay for coming to his temple and I ran to you." She said finishing recounting her tale.

Godou nodded he was taking this awfully well considering his sister was telling him that the beings in myth were indeed real. That if his guess was correct they were Medusa and Hades fighting about Medusa intruding on his ground and if he was correct there would be great disasters if the Gods fought. He took his sister by the hand and smiled tightly, "Let's go home and don't say anything to Grandfather alright. Nii-san will take care of this alright." He said smiling down at her.

Shizuka nodded happily knowing her brother could do anything, "Yes nii-sama I know you could make them stop fighting, you can do anything." She said looking at him with awe.

Godou was struck with surprise that his sister would still look at him with admiration and awe and was happy that she still saw him as her big brother. He would make her proud that her fate in him wasn't misplaced.

So they returned to the hotel ignoring whatever was taking place within the temple of Hades. The trip to the hotel was uneventful Shizuka falling asleep due to the ordeal that she had experienced, Godou thought back to why he had believed her so quickly and without any evidence but then again he had always been like that. He wasn't like other people he was unique that set him apart others allowing him to achieve great things in his short life and that told him to believe what his sister was saying.

He carried his sister to the room and saw it was 5pm and that their grandfather still wasn't home yet. Though he did notice that the katana that his granfather had was there out of the box, sheathed and sitting on the desk with the book his grandfather was suppose to return along with a artifact. He sighed at his old grandfathers forgetfulness, but resolved to tell him when he got back to the hotel. He then walked over to the desk after setting Shizuka on her bead and opened it.

He noticed the book was very old and the text was in italian but luckily Godou could read italian fluently. Heretic Gods are ones who abandon their legend in order to com to the human world, Heretic Gods bring Chaos and destruction with them causing lots of natural disasters. Such as floods for sea Gods, scorching heat for Sun Gods or driving people with insane battle lust for war Gods. Generally it is bad for Heretic Gods to come to earth so they need to be removed.

Note a God can be killed! It can be slayed by a human but not just anyone but it is possible, for these people who are capable of accomplishing this task I give them the title of Campione. He closed the book after reading quite a bit of it, "so if what the book says is true it supports my sister's story, but also these Gods presents a large danger to us all by just existing. The book though says that they can be killed and when they are slain they return to their myth." He thought.

He then stared down at his hands flexing them before forming fists, "But can I do it? Can I slay not one but two Gods.?" He thought clenching his jaw.

He was disrupted from that by image of his sleeping sister murmuring, "big brother."

That settled the matter for Godou that he would confront them tomorrow, "Now if only I could contact those mages I'll ask grandfather when he comes home. Since his friend was in such a possession of such a book surely they would know something of how to contact a the mages." He thought to himself and turned the television on.

It was on the news channel and he turned the volume up when he saw something that made his blood chill, "snakes!" He said alarmed.

Yes there was a report of a large number of snakes all over the city and not only that a lot of vegetation and animals have been dying as well as sickness spreading. Godou clenched his fast hard, "Surely that is the work of Hade's." He hissed out in barely restrained fury.

The reporter replied, "We don't know what is causing this or for how long but hopefully we can find the source of this problem fix it and get through this. Back to you Sasha." He said and the attention was back the news anchor.

This only made Godou's resolve harden and forced his hand he looked back at his sister sleeping so peacefully. He looked at the sword and prepared himself, he rushed out the hotel with the blade in hand and into the taxi. He gave his driver the address and so they set off, he stared at the blade within his hands. "Grandfather told us that this blade was forged by our ancestor his name was lost to us but this blade wasn't. What we know was that he never named the blade nor have we that this blade would defend us that it would only cut those we of the Kusanagi deem an enemy.

He gripped the blade close to his chest, "Please help me to protect the ones I love."

With that he calmed his mind for the rest of the ride in order to prepare himself for the battle of his life.

The trip there was uneventful except when they came closer to the temple the sky was an inky black an aura of death was radiating from the temple killing the grass and tree's while snakes from all over where congregating around the temple. He stepped out the taxi and thanked the driver for taking him here even though he was afraid and tipped the man generously. He stepped away from the car and watched it leave making sure it got away and then turned towards the task at hand.

He steeled his nerves and tightened the grip over the pommel of the blade finding some comfort in holding the blade. He then walked up the stairs of the temple and the aura had started growing thicker the closer he got. He stopped when it got too much to take a breath and then steady himself he walked through the temple taking in the murals around depicting Hades doing many things some awful and some good. He noticed that the the aura was coming from the prayer room where the offerings and devotions were given.

He silently checked that the blade was good before carrying on towards the room where he was sure that the king of the dead was. He moved silently alongside the wall until he arrived at the opening and silently walked through and there he was. The man that was staring down amusedly at him as if he was a bug that he could squash at anytime which was probably true against a normal human. He however didn't consider himself one and glared at the being before him, he was a tall man 6"1 wearing a pitch black robe with what looked like faces on it. They were moaning as if in pain he had bronze skin well muscled and a neatly trimmed beard and eyes which were pitch black as if a black void. He had a large gaudy crown with lots of precious stones inlaid a gold crown, he was leaning his head on one hand with an arrogant smile.

He looked down at the pesky mortal that would dare enter his domain and he was sure that this little boy would amuse him if only until he found that little snake that dare desecrate his temple. " Hello little gnat why might you have entered my temple?" He asked with a smug grin.

Godou was not taken aback by the Gods attitude or what he had said or how he said it, after all he was a God who came from his myth to a place with such frail creatures.

He probably thought he could do whatever he wanted however Godou was not going to let him do whatever he wanted or to even exist here. His very existence put all of humanity in danger he steadied himself and straightened his back, "Hades I think its time you return to your myth your presence here alone is causing death and disease, I don't know why your here and I don't particularly care. What I do care about is the safety of the innocent people you have put in danger by coming here so you need to leave or else." Said a very serious Godou.

Hades wanted to laugh this little Gnat was threatening him the ruler of the underworld, lord of the dead. He wanted to laugh and he leaned forward staring the Gnat in the eye and exerted his aura on him. "Pray what tell will you do if I don't give in to your commands? What will you do huh? It is good fortune for you that I have something more important to slay than a lowly human like you. So be gone and live a little longer little Gnat." He said waving his hand dismissively at Godou.

Godou on the other hand didn't respond well to that and settled in a fighting stance his sword held in his left hand with his right hovering on the hilt ready to draw. He looked defiantly at him, "Well then we settle this the old fashion way, if you won't leave then I will make you!" He shouted loudly his voice resonated through the room.

Hades smile instantly dropped from his face at that statement and his fury was very evident as the aura of death increased drastically almost suffocating Godou. Who by sheer force of will was negating its effect and remained ready to fight Hades on the other hand rose to his feet and brought up both hands. "You insignificant Gnat you need a lesson in respect and I will teach it to you!" He bellowed as the shadows started to envelope him.

However his fury left him swiftly and his smirk returned full force as the darkness slowly receded from his body, he took his seat again on his throne. Which Godou now noticed was solid gold with many precious stones and silver on it, it was very extravagant he dislodged those thoughts from his mind due do him facing a God.

Hades calmed himself, "I must say Gnat you almost had me lose my temper but you don't deserve to die by my hands, it would be too insulting to have to stain my hands with your blood. So I will let my servants deal with you while I find the tiny little snake hiding from me so while I do this might as well amuse myself." He said that arrogant smirk back full force on his face.

With a wave of his hand hands burst out the ground followed ny heads then torso and finally the legs, they were actually skeletons with heavy armor on large round bronze shields and short one hand bronze swords. Hades gave off a dark chuckle, "Amuse me little Gnat." With that said the skeleton warriors attacked.

The first one to engage Godou was was swiftly bisected by his blade with iado (**The art of attacking while drawing your blade.) **He swiftly engaged the second warrior after dropping the sheath next to a statue of Persephone. He dodged a slash by the skeleton before side stepping a bash from the shield, he slash the shield arm before removing the skull from the rest of the body. From then he swiftly dispatched the other ten one by one.

"Ha!" Grunted Godou finishing the last one before turning to Hades who was rather surprised by the outcome. He then sat straight on his throne crossing his right leg over his left, "Well I must say that was rather surprising I would have thought you would have fought valiantly before being overcome. After my undead slaves cannot be brought down so easily by a mortal blade?" He said and would have continued had Godou not interrupted him.

"Yes that would be the case, this katana was forged by my ancestor whose name has been lost to our family. However he made this katana to defend the family, it is a nameless blade that was created for the sole purpose of defeating whoever the family considers an enemy. Right now you are my enemy and you will fall by this blade?" He said his voice cold as ice.

Hades was less than pleased by his interruption but calmed himself this human was interesting he had defeated twelve of his servants all great warriors in their time. He would definitely test this humans limits and so summoned another twelve, "Let's see how long you can keep this up." He said smirking.

Godou just grunted gripping his blade in both hands before dashing in he ducked under a slash by the lead soldier before locking blades with it and twisted his blade disarming his opponent. And slashed his opponent across the waist before turning and kicking the torso into the others knocking them down. He stepped in the guard of two soldiers slicing their arms before taking the heads of his opponents. He continued quickly dispatching his opponents, however it seemed as he took one down two took their place he took a quick glance at the God and saw the smirk on his face.

"Damn I can't keep this up forever and he's replacing his servants as soon as I dispatch them I need to end this and fast but how?" Was the thoughts that ran through his head.

He quickly sweep the legs of one of the soldiers swung his sword around 360' taking out all those around him, it mattered not if they had their shields Godou's katana split them like butter.

He looked at the God who was still smirking and his eyes widened, "That's it his pride if I can force him to enter in close combat I have a chance to defeat him." He thought.

He then looked down at his blade, "But can this blade take it? Will it be enough to kill a God if only injuring him would be enough to somehow find a way to finish the job. No! I can do this this blade can handle it, it was made to defeat our enemies and now Hades is my enemy and it will be the instrument to slay him." Was Godou's thoughts strengthening his resolve.

He picked up a discarded blade and blocked a blade before parrying another by the soldier before knocking it down and stepped on its head. Godou jumped on another soldiers head before leaping even higher and with Hades in his line of sight flung the blade with all his might. The blade flew through the air and headed straight at the heart of Hades who's eyes widened at the sight, but was able to summon the darkness which swallowed the blade.

He stood up in rage he roared with fury as his clothing changed into that of old style greek armor. "You dare try to kill me! I will kill you now come to me my pet!" He bellowed.

His vision was obscured by smoke and when it cleared he set his gaze on the creature it was as tall as the ceiling which was saying much as it was 20 feet high. The beast was dog like in body and had three snarling dog heads with razor sharp teeth, beady eyes, flaring nostrils and short ears as well as claws.

Hades laughed at the expression on the humans face, "To think I summoned my Cerberus the one who guards my gates to the underworld, your death is now certain." He said.

He raised his hands and smiled while shouting, "Destroy him my pet!" He yelled gleefully.

The Cerberus growled his ears flattening and raised its right front paw swiping at Godou who barely managed to dodged before swiping a bronze shield.

He hid behind one of the pillar, "What the hell! I was expecting him to fight me himself not summon his the freaking guardian of the gates to the underworld. Wait that dog is huge its having trouble maneuvering around I could use that to my advantage." He thought before coming out from behind the pillar.

Hades laughed while he watched the mortal struggle with his most faithful servant, Cerberus was a divine beast with few equal and would be enough to kill this little Gnat. He then sat back down waiting for the dog to land a hit and end this farce.

Godou dodged another slash from the hounds paw and slashed at it but it had little effect on such a large opponent, he still had the shield though just in case. It was thanks to the small space around the hound that he was lasting this long as it restricted the hounds movements that ended though as one of the hounds breathed deeply before launching fire at Godou. He had no time to dodge as he the fire was to wide spread he just braced himself against his shield

Godou cried out in pain as the heat burned him through the heated shield melting it a little, once the fire stopped he threw the shield away and dived behind one of the pillars. He grimaced at the burns on his arms, "how am I going to beat this thing there's no way I can get to any of its weak spots before it kills me so how." He thought.

As he was thinking he looked around and saw the old pillars around the room his eyes widened, "That's it it just might work." He thought and got to work.

He ran from his cover and out in front of the Cerberus, "Hey you ugly mutt hit me with your best shot!" He yelled making gestures with his hands.

The dog roared in anger and its heads tilted back before they all fired a large ball of fire at him, at the last second he jumped to the side and the fire hit the wobbly pillar. The ball of fire exploded breaking its foundation and the pillar fell and landed on the Cerberus inciting a yelp of pain. Encouraged by the pain and disoriented he ran and with strength he didn't know he had cut through the base of three remaining pillars on the left side. He barrel rolled and cut a final pillar on the right side.

All these large and heavy pillars landed on the cerberus and its legs buckled under the weight and pain and fell buried underneath the pillars and a large cloud of dust was picked up.

Hades stood up alarmed at what he saw, "My pet! How is this possible, you will pay!" Bellowed Hades.

He jumped down and headed towards his beast once he got there he saw that Cerberus was mostly uninjured but would take a little time to recover. Hades smirked regaining his composure, "Now where is that little Gnat? When I find him I am going to..." He said only to stop.

"Gah! What happened." He got out coughing blood and stared down to see a blade coming out his chest.

He looked to see his killer, "How?" He choked out.

Godou stared emotionlessly in his eye and explained, "I threw the blade at you knowing that with your pride would make you take it more personally. I though hadn't thought you would send a Cerberus out but I altered my plan according to it. I knew that the pillars wouldn't be enough to defeat Cerberus but it would stun him and it kicked up a lot of dust, using this as a cover I snuck up behind you knowing you would be distracted and this would be my chance to kill you. As a up front confrontation would be suicide and now were here." Explained Godou.

The God groaned in pain before smirking, "So you had this planned huh, pretty smart. To think I would be defeated by a human how disgraceful, but a word of warning the snake queen dwells within this temple and now that I'm gone she won't hesitate to strike." With those last words he faded from sight.

Godou sighed as he let his arms to his side and thought over his warning and realized, "Oh crap I forgot about Medusa!" He thought eyes widening.

He heard hissing around him and looked around before catching a glimpse of a snake like body before he looked away remembering the Gorgons special power. He sighed as he brought up his blade in a guard, "This is going to be tough!" He thought and prepared himself for a battle.

Back outside the temple a certain person arrived with a sheathed blade in his hand. He reached up and scratched his head, "Ara it seems that somebody beat me to the Gods as one of them is gone. Its not any of the others so it must be a new player, man this guy should be fun I can't wait to fight him. Now let's see how he handles this second Heretic God." The man said.

With that he disappeared into the temple intending to watch the ensuing battle.

**Chapter end.**

**I wanted to carry on but I really want to post this up tonight so I hope you like this. If you have any suggestions please tell me or gods you want him to kill I would take that in consideration though he may only get one or two more authorities from them. Anyone guess who the man is at the end. **


End file.
